Gotcha
by mangotango
Summary: After Jack moves away to Santa Fe he realizes how much he loves Speedy. But the problem is...she's Blink's girlfriend. Does she love him back? Will they ever be able to be together? And what is up with Blink's new smell?
1. Letters

**Gotcha**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** **i dont own newsies. because if i did i wouldn't be writing this right now. i would be making it into a movie. (ha...i make this sound like a good story)**

**Rating: M...right? maybe T? no, i think the swearing makes it a M.**

* * *

It all started with a bunch of letters. Speedy was sending them to me from the Newsboys Lodging House in New York, while I was here in Santa Fe.

* * *

so aside from sucky, hows it goin?

blink and -speedy-

* * *

okay, i met a girl.

her name is amy.

g2g, i um...have business to do

CoWbOy

* * *

care to elaborate?

blink

* * *

no

CoWbOy

* * *

lemmie rephrase that. elaborate _now_

blink

ps-what do you mean 'business'?

* * *

go elaborate your own life, now would you PLEASE leave me in peace so i can go fuck my girlfriend?!?!!?!?!?!?!?

CoWbOy

ps-i mean none of your business

* * *

thank you so much for that UNNEEDED info.

blink

when you cant even be nice to your _real_ friends who actually _care_ about something other than your genitals, you have issues. go fuck yourself

-speedy-

* * *

you asked.

CoWbOy

* * *

i just wanna make sure your not suicidal or something...geeze...

blink

my comment still stands. go fuck yourself

-speedy-

* * *

hey speedy. why, may i ask, are you not fuckin' blink? he needs some fuckin'. give him a full share.

CoWbOy

* * *

I'm writing a letter dumbass. there are those of us who don't have sex every waking moment of our freakin' lives. but when we fuck we both give our full share. trust me, I'd know. my comment _still _stands. cause anyone who doesn't care about their _real_ friends doesn't deserve anyone else.

-speedy-

ps- but thanks fir the idea. i am feeling a little fuck-ish...

-speedy-

pps- one more thing cowboy. kiss my ass

-speedy-

watch your mouth around my girlfriend! i didn't swear around sarah, you don't say that shit to speedy.

blink

* * *

well, since i don't have to watch my mouth around you...

go fuck ur gf. she's in need of loving.

CoWbOy

* * *

well ya really like that word, huh? well i'll say this; i give speedy plenty of love and lots of fucks. but you should leave those of us who are actually IN LOVE alone. versus someone chick from the street whos probably a prostitute.

blink

* * *

about that pps Speedy...was that an invite to fuck you? cause me, ponyboy, dont give up an offer to fuck.

CoWbOy

* * *

if you ever harass, hit on, or make a suggestive comment to my girlfriend ever again, i will kick your god damn ass! prostitute lover.

blink

* * *

she ain't no prositiute. i know that for a fact. she don't fuck like them do. But thanks. i take that as a compliment.

CoWbOy

* * *

i swear, i try to be nice. but when you start talking like that, i REALLY wanna kick your ass. i don't especially want ya ta fuck me, seeing as how i don't like you and i have a perfectly awesome boyfriends who I'm in love with. so suck it up, pony boy. cause i know ya want me, but ya cant have me. get over it. only prostitutes like you.

-speedy-

ps- i don't care what perverted comment you make, but fuck you.

-speedy-

pps- one more thing : kiss my ass, bitch

-speedy-

* * *

boyfriends? i suggest you read that letter more carefully. i am going to tell blink you're cheating on him.

again.

CoWbOy

ps-fuck you back

* * *

oh kiss my ass cowboy. you know i cant write. and even if i did cheat, which is something only dirty people do, who would i cheat _with?_ i mean, there are no good people out there other than blink and just cause i say 'fuck you' doesn't mean i wanna have sex with you. i mean i think you're dirty and should burn in hell. are we clear.?

-speedy-

ps- blink trust me more than you. that stuff happens when you turn into a bitch, jack.

-speedy-

pps- so stop trying to blackmail me.

-speedy-

ppps- as i said, fuck you

-speedy-

pppps- u _are_ a prostitute lover. or your in love with a stripper. just to get the song stuck in your head...

-speedy-

* * *

you're being cheating on. by speedy. read her letter and weep:

'seeing as how i don't like you and i have a perfectly awesome boyfriends'

boyfriends!!!

CoWbOy

ps-this is all true

* * *

i asked speedy. she told me she loved me and it was a spelling mistake. and how could she cheat on me when we spend all of our time together?

blink

* * *

you are gonna kiss my ass someday speedy. you too blink. you're gonna grovel just to fuck me and my pretty ass. i sware it. blink's gonna go gay and you speedy are going to see whats good in me and not in blink. kiss my ass SUCKAS!!!!

cOwBoY

* * *

okay. You've done it now!!!!!!!! my boyfriend will NOT go gay, cause we love each other. and i would NEVER fuck you for anything. never ever ever!!!!!!! what is wrong with you? are you desperate? i wouldn't have sex with you if i was the last woman and you were the last man. i have no clue how to word this, but why the fuck do you wanna fuck _me_? you make no sense, ponyboy. and don't even say the 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' line. cause that's just perverted.

-speedy-

ps- go to hell, bastard

-speedy-

* * *

thats it i am not talking to you anymore.

go on.

say it.

hallelujah

cOwBoY

ps-right now i am fucking my gf, just to make you happy. ya HAPPY?!

* * *

you have issues. lots of em. i dont care if you talk to me as long as you don't say you wanna fuck me. i don't like your gf so no I'm NOT happy!!!!!!!!

-speedy-

* * *

so u admit that you have feelings for me... wow. i feel honored

cOwBoY

* * *

I'm not in love with you. i just care for your well being. if you date a prostitute then she'll break your heart and heart break sucks. the only person who deserves that is sarah. but that's a different story... anyhoo, i just think that maybe-MAYBE-you're semi-good deep down and there's a little hope for you. but just a little.

-speedy-

ps- I'm not infatuated with you, if that's what u were hinting at

-speedy-

* * *

i'm not talking to you anymore.

btw, i broke up with my gf today.

CoWbOy

* * *

no. you will talk to us. so i can patrol your life.

just kidding. but really. talk, or come back and live here and then talk. cause deep down, we all miss jacky boy.

thanks for breaking up with her, but would you care to elaborate?

-speedy-

* * *

we were fuckin' one day and then she got really into it and she moaned and did all that crap.

then she said she loved me.

i said that i didn't love her.

and she got mad (duh)

she was like, how could you?

i said i loved another.

she asked who.

so i told her.

cOwBoY

* * *

ooooooo now that's a good story! so who _do_ you love? i swear i wont tell!!!!!!

-speedy-

ps- good job using big kid words

-speedy-

* * *

you.

CoWbOy

* * *

::squeezes eyes shut trying to think:: oh my. well...uh...i dunno what to say.

-speedy-

* * *

so, um...

i think i'm coming back home.

will you b there to greet me?

please?

cOwBoY

* * *

sure. I'll be there. i think I'm gonna come by myself so we can have a nice long chat.

-speedy-

* * *

don't tell me ur gonna reject me

if you are then i will not come.

and i'll find a new prostitute to fuck.,

cOwBoY

* * *

define reject. that word has a lot of meanings.

please come home. we miss you. i miss you.

besides, i wanna talk to you. this _is_ something we need to talk about.

please.

-speedy-

ps-now i understand a lot more than i did before. please come home pouty face

-speedy-

pps- u don't wanna see this face sad, do you?

-speedy-

* * *

i reread the letters from before.

i feel really bad. i was mean. i was evil. i jumped to conclusions really fast.

I'm sorry.

really sorry. super sorry. i wanna scream it off the top of the world building how sorry i am.

i just said that stuff cause i was mad.

i was a bad person. i wish i could make it up to you.

i know this don't cover it, but if/when you come back, ill treat you to lunch at tibby's?

please.

-speedy-

ps- please come home. please

-speedy-

* * *

when i told her i loved you i meant it.

when we talk you're going to reject me. say that you don't love me back. say that you don't want this love to last, even though i'll never stop loving you.

thats rejection.

cOwBoY

* * *

I'm not saying anything right now. I'm still thinking. a lot.

we need to talk. in person. There's a lot to talk about.

come home.

please.

-speedy-

* * *

i forgive you.

only because i love you.

and yes...i accept lunch at tibby's.

and yes...i am taking the 6:00am train from santa fe into new york.

i'll be there in three days. i promise.

cOwBoY

* * *

you have no idea how relieved i feel. no idea.

yay! You're coming home! thank you!!!!

I'll be there.

-speedy-

* * *

**R&R!**

**sry if it was a little confusing...this is just background info i guess.**

**like an introduction**

**mangotango 3**


	2. Train Station Blues

**Gotcha**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: read the first chapter**

**Rating: this chapter is safe, but it's rated M because of the last chapter**

**

* * *

**

As I got off the train I glanced around the train station for Speedy. I could have spotted her long sandy hair from a mile away. As my dull blue eyes locked onto her lively, warm brown eyes I smiled. I waved and she waved back. She smiled shyly and brushed the hair, which was blown around from the arrival of my train, out of her face. I grabbed one bag of luggage and galloped as fast as my thin, lean legs could carry me towards her. She of course was a much faster runner than I am, hence the name Speedy. When we finally got face to face I could get a really good look at her. Not much had changed since I had left, but it looked much different to me. I had been gone for only 9 months, but it felt like a lifetime. Her pale face shone in the weird orange light that glowed through out the whole station. It seemed to be giving off a warm glow. Just like her personality.

"Hey, long time no see," she smirked. Her arms were open in a hug. I immediately covered the space between us. I knew she only meant it as a friendly gesture, but I held on for longer than she expected. When we broke apart her face was red with embarrassment. She suddenly got very uncomfortable. I started to clam up, suddenly very shy. Unlike my boisterous letters.

"Hh-ee-yy," I stuttered.

"What's wrong? You don't look so well. Where's the old Cowboy spark?" her face tightened up in confusion. She obviously tried to forget that I loved her and that we were still friends.

"I, uh, missed you," I managed to speak.

"I missed you too," her face turned into one of sadness, "Just not in the way you did, I think."

"I know, what I did was stupid. Telling you that I loved you. But I can't lie. I do," now my face was the one to bear sadness.

"I'm sorry Cowboy. I don't love you, but I'm willing to still be your friend," she smiled falsely. She probably hoped that I would yell out 'Gotcha' or something any second now. But I didn't.

"I can't. It would be too hard," I sighed. I wished both of our answers would be different.

"C'mon Jack, you know I can't go out with you. Blink and I love each other very much. We've been together for a year now. I can't just blow away that relationship and pick up yours," her warm eyes got moist. I could tell this was hard for her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never should have told you," I sighed and looked away. I couldn't stand sadness.

"So, about lunch at Tibby's…can we still do it?"

"Are you sure Jack? Are you sure you can just forget that you're in love with me and just be friends?" Speedy looked quizzical.

"Yeah, for now," I lied. I never ever would stop loving Speedy. But I can pretend to forget for now.

"Alright," Speedy started to make for the exit, looking a little uncertain. "The Jacob's say that you are welcome in their household and Kloppman is all arms too. Except for you got to share a bed again."

"I think I'll stay with you guys at Kloppman's. Sarah might still have a crush on me and I'm not sure if I want to have that start up again." I shuddered at the memory of the times when I still lived in New York and Sarah was my girlfriend. She always wanted to do more than I wanted to and she was very bossy. After she ditched me for a scab, one of the Dalancy's to be exact, I was fed up with NY and I moved out to Santa Fe. I had enough money saved up, thanks to my partner Les, who brought the big bucks in with his warm smile and kid heart. Speedy interrupted my thoughts by saying something that sounded like, "Mush had a loon in his head."

'A what?!?" I stared at her like she was speaking gibberish, which she was.

"Mush is alone in his bed. You can sleep there." She stared at me the same way I stared at her and we kept walking.

"So lunch at Tibby's. Tomorrow. I'll remember," I reminded her. It was going to be like a date and I didn't want her to forget and ruin the bonding time we would have there.

"Right. I'll meet you there at 12:00 noon. Don't be late okay?" Speedy scolded, remembering my old reputation of being late to everything. She made a right down the street we were walking on and ended up on the front porch of Kloppman's Lodging House for Newsboys…and girls.

"Here we are. I got to go meet Blink for dinner so go on in and make yourself comfy okay?"

"Okay, um, see you tonight?"

"Probably not. See you in the morning," she smiled. I melted over that smile.

"Ri-ig-gh-ht," I clammed up again. Speedy waved and took off towards her meeting place with Blink and left me standing alone on the porch. I stood out there for a little, watching her saunter off into the distance, before I opened the door. When I finally did open the door I was greeted by warm hellos and spit shakes of my fellow newsies. It was my home. I was home.

* * *

**R&R!!**

**mangotango 3**


End file.
